Bionicle:stranded
by Pixiedragons
Summary: when all seemed hopeless for the Toa Mahri, fate seemed to intervene. they awoken to not only an world far from their own, but to find themselves reverted back to their Toa Inika forms. will they ever be able to return home before it destroys itself? only time will tell. earth/Bionicle story. rated T, maybe M if required.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_In a time before time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui fell into a deep slumber. And after a thousand years the Matoran universe began to lose hope that he will ever awaken. But through the diligence of the Toa Nuva, and the sacrifice of Toa Mahri Matoro, The Great Spirit is awake and well once more. Alas, the promise golden age was not to last, for during the festival thrown in honor of the heroes and their noble endeavors the sky went black. The stars re arranged themselves into a mask that still drives fear into every being, and a thunderous laughter rang from the heavens. Makuta Teridax revealed himself as the new ruler, turning the time of celebration, into one of dread. Now, along with every Toa in the universe, the remaining Toa Mahri, Jaller, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, and Kongu, are fighting for their lives against the countless numbers of Teridax's horde. But as they flee south, hoping that the Skakdi will join them in the rebellion, fate it seems had other plans._

"Come on, this way!" Jaller pants as he stumbles through a thick stumbles through the thick brush into a clearing. He pauses at the slight sound of brush moving in front of him. Slowly he scans the jungle beyond with weary eyes, trying to find the source.

"Jaller, behind you!" Hahli cried weakly. She fired a jet of water out of her blade as Jaller rolled out of the way. The spray hit its intending target, a black hunch back creature, sending it crashing into the tree behind it. It snake head twitch as it used it staff to get back up. It hissed the spines on its back twitching with irritation. It raises its staff, the tips aglow, preparing to leach the remaining strength from the group before it. Jaller saw this, and not giving it a chance, envelops it in a twisting inferno. The intense flames melt the shell into a pile of slag, the Kratta pilot perished. Its ear piercing shrieks came to a stop, sending the jungle into silence once again. Jaller sighs, but still keep a death grip on hilt of his sword. He look behind him and said panting. "We'll take this moment to rest, But then we must move on." This got a thankful groan from the rest, as each of them stumbled into the clearing.

"Jaller, we have to stop.. I'm not sure we can keep this up any longer." the Hali's horse voice echoed .she walks toward the Jaller, strugling against the urge to collapse. She place a hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality,he shook his head before he respond.

"We can't Hali, we have to keep moving." Jaller sighs. He turns around, looking at his friends with weary eyes.

"Why not? This is the first Makuta-son we've seen so far... So it's better than anywhere else in these dark-times" Kongu yawns, putting all his weight against a tree. He snored for a second before Jaller shakes him awake with a slightly heated hand. "I know you're tired, but now is not the time to be dosing, Kongu"

"They're right Jaller. If we keep this up, the exhaustion will kill us anyway." Nuparu said.

"Sorry but I think it'll a bit difficult to rest when the entire universe is literally out to get you Nuparu." Hewkii snaps, whipping his head toward his brother. Nuparu stumbled back a few steps after hearing the edged in Hewkii's voice, Hahli shook her head.

"Hewkii now is not the time..." Hali manage to whisper before a loud screech irrupt her. All raise o their weapons at the sound. Their exhaustion barley slows the drawing of swords, spears, and blasters alike as heads veering for the source.

A lone green, four legged spider jumps through the brush, clicking its pinchers wildly at the sight of the Toa charging at it. It lifts its head, red eyes gazing at Hewkii's spear hurtling towards it. But not fast enough to silence its final screech, echoing through the trees. They surround the silent spider, careful not to touch the venomous fangs, listening to its echoing call. However they heard it multiplies, growing stronger instead of fading.

"Mata Nui, that can't be ever-good." Kongu exclaimed he tightens his grip on his Cordak blasters, the other Toa did the same with their own weapons, waiting for another battle as the sound got closer and closer until it stops just beyond the thicket.

"Where are they...?" Jaller squint, he scans the underbrush for any sign of movement. When both his eyes and his mask told him that nothing is there, he looked to Kongu, who just shrugged. Suddenly his mask alerts him to movement as slight buzz filled the air.

"Duck!" he warn, they all fall to the ground, barley dodging the several spinners shot at them.

"You were saying Fire-spitter?" Growled Hewkii, Jaller completely ignored the insult, his mask picking up a large horde now moving closer. He looks toward the Toa of Earth,

"Nuparu... can you get their numbers?" He asks, getting to his feet.

"I don't know, hundreds? Thousands maybe" he started. Raising his shield as a beam was fired at them.

"Umm guys..." Kongu pointed toward the brush behind them. Showing all the marching Rahkshi, numbers unseen, staffs aimed and charging. The Toa attempt to do the same with their respected elements; however none of them could summon them under the strain. Their situation looked hopeless, until the ground quake violently beneath their feet. Most of the Rahkshi to lose their balance, some even fell right into the ground. The Toa however remain firm of foot, wondering what just happened.

"Nuparu, Hewkii. Did either of you cause that?" ask a bewildered Jaller.

"It doesn't matter... now our chance to retreat." Hewkii yelled, signaling the Toa to start running in the opposite direction.

"So what are we going to do, keep quick running?" Kongu ask, nearly stumbling on a root. He look toward Jaller, who was jogging beside him.

"No, no more running. We are going to find somewhere to make a stand, like Toa should." he said, these words were enough to perk everyone up, giving them more energy than they had within the past few days. Despite the small voices in the back of their minds warning them against this, reminding them of their mission.

"Finally!" exclaimed Hewkii before Kongu slapped Nuparu on the back.

"Nice Job on that bio quake, didn't thought know you still have that in you."

"I didn't... I can barely concentrate long enough to make dirt float... let alone something that strong" he shrugs, about to try and prove his point, but not before Jaller held out his arm for everyone to stop. He nearly had to grab Kongu before he fell into a gaping chasm. Once again the scream of a Rahkshi filled the jungle behind them, alerting the Toa that there's nowhere left to run.

"Another group of Toa trapped and waiting for their demise." a thundering voice darkly chimed.

"Makuta" Jaller cursed, eyeing the night sky. He saw the stars swirl into the shape of the mask of shadow before being snuffed out one by one. He looks to each of his longtime friends, and to the gapping chasm below, now filling quickly with water. It was then he notice what look like a distortion in the water, the slightest image of a different land beyond bubbled to the surface.

"We're going have jump! "He announced quickly. He waved his sword, igniting the brush behind them before looking over his shoulder, all of them in shock.

"Are you Crazy mad fire spitter? We won't leave."

"We can't do that,"

"Jaller..." everyone protest loudly. He nearly had to shout over them. And after pushing back a Tharok he plead. "Please trust me on this!" slowly one by one nodded, hold hands, preparing to jump. Jaller look to each of his team one by one, his gaze held the longest at Hali, "I'm, proud to known all of you… goodbye my friends." He chocked, before letting go of Hahli's hand as they fell into the chasm.

"Jaller!" Hali cried out. During their decent they watched as Jaller began to slash the Rahkshi and Visorak that attempted follow. All of them blacked out as they crash into the surface of the water. None of them saw Jaller getting blasted off the cliff after them, or the inferno he caused before so.

"Stupid disrespectful little... I hate Fridays." A teenager muttered under her breath. grabbing her keys out of pocket shaking her head in the process. She pauses, considering why she even bother coming to the apartment tonight. There's no one home, her uncle was gone and won't be back until Monday, not that she care. Still her backpack is somewhere else, as is all the food, so there is nothing to keep her here tonight.

"No point in staying here." she sighed to herself, her hand motion to shove the keys back into her jeans. However as she turn around, a crash sounded beyond the door_. Burglars again? great._ She thought morbidly. Keys back out, and whipping the Taser from the bag on her bike. She calmly opens the door, ready to act if she needs to. All she sees is the dark outlines of the living room at first, but as her eyes adjust, she saw an unmoving tangle of humanoid bodies in the middle of the living room, just before the fireplace.

"Not robbery but a body transfer. Today is just getting better and better." She groans shaking her head, keeping the Taser out. She slowly closed the door behind her, not wanting to alert anyone who might still be there, she failed, but it wasn't robbers or murders she alerted. Someone or something moved just a few feet away. It looked toward her with glowing eyes, illuminating an alien mask. It leans against the couch, a light in the center of the metal body pulsing sluggishly. It reached out, moaning something before collapsing in front of her. Jade eyes widen, she flip the lights to get a better view of what is now on the floor.

A humanoid figure, clad in gold and red armor lay on his face before her. And when she flips him over he wore what look like a soft pliable red mask that looks huantitly familiar. She could tell just by looking at the length of the body that he could easily tower over her. However what concerns her more than his appearance was the fact that several gaping holes within his armor, revealing some organic tissue, more along the lines of muscle tissue then skin. The holes and tears were oozing out a blue sticky liquid all over the tile floor.

Her heart started racing as she ran into her bathroom to get the first aid kit. When she returned, snapping the lid open, using what she can to stop the bleeding, even though she briefly worried that the bandages won't apply enough pressure, or whether or not the antibiotic wipe will cause an allergic reaction, She did her best. Yet when she looked down, to her shock the alien's breathing was becoming shallow. She place her ear on his chest, his heartbeat too, was becoming fainter, as was the light in the center of his chest. She looked around trying to figure out something to keep his heart beating. Then her gaze held at the Taser she dropped in her shock. _If this doesn't work he's dead anyway... _ she thought grimly.

She grab the Taser, tried to place the two bulbs as close to fading light as possible, and clicked the button. The body jolted slightly as the electricity flow through the nubs, the light flashing stronger as she removes it. She waited anxiously for the body to stop twitching before placing her head on his chest once more. His heartbeat sounded strong and

"He's alive, that's good, I think" steady. She sighed, stretching. She looked now to the pile of bodies, seeing four different color variations of armor. After she got them untangled from each other, and laid them out, she examined each and every one of them. None of them looked to be as bad as the red one, a lot of dents and scratches in their armor, a few scrapes from the gaps, but nothing that she could tell to be life threating. She sighed, finally letting her shoulders relax. She slip into the couch, careful not to touch it with her now blue hands, and whispered to the sky in a morbid tone.

"You've sent aliens to my uncle's apartment, very funny". Her breath hitched slightly as one of them groan at the sound of her voice. So quietly she moved to the bathroom, washing the alien blood from her hands, letting her mind race like the water from the sink.

What she was going to do with them, she wondered. She knows that she could always call the police, or better yet an ambulance. It would be the smart thing to do; the government would probably have better equipment to take care of them... She shook her head immediately tossing the idea aside. She would not give, whoever they are, away to be experiment on. Turning off the water, she dries her hands grumbling to herself. "They have weapons on their back. They could be extremely dangerous when they wake up." she looks around the room, and knows that no matter what the outcome she needs to move them out of the apartment tonight. She already had a place in mind; still she is going to need help.

"Well... I was going to show them the place anyway." she trailed off, picking up her cell phone. Her finger hovered over the speed dial for a second, before pressing it. The phone didn't even ring; instead someone immediately nagged in her ear. "Sora, what's taking you so long?"

Sora wanted to pull the phone away, but instead she quietly whispered. "Taylor, I need you to come over to the apartment. It's important."

"Are you kidding me? We're 2 hours in! You can't expect me to stop now." Taylor exclaimed. the sound of the roll of dice echoed on the other sided.

"Dam it Taylor, look I'm sorry that I forgot tonight is game night. But something just came up, and I really need your help with this." Sora hiss, she side glance to the four beings, afraid to wake them.

"And what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she ask, Sora was about to answer, when green armored being's mask started to take on a faint glow.

"Look, just-just get here ok..." she stuttered, she felt some memories bubble to the surface of her conscious mind, unable to suppress them until the glowing stop. Sora rapidly shake her head snap her out of the shock, just enough to hear Taylor sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll be there a few." before hanging up,Sora quickly listed.

"Bring David and his mom's wheelbarrow, your van, and a change of clothes for the night."

"Whatever you say Sora." was the last word before Taylor hang up. Sora sighed, readjust her bangs so she could see, and stand up. She looked behind the couch at the red being, still lying in sticky puddle on the tile floor, and sighed. "I should get this clean up."


	2. Chapter 2: Transport

Sora pace anxiously in front of the fireplace, hands behind her back. Occasionally she glances to the spare bedroom, afraid that the aliens will awaken before her friends would arrive. "It shouldn't take an hour for them to get here." She muttered, shifting her glaze to the window. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door, making her involuntarily jump. She briefly checks the window once again, before opening the door to a glaring dark color skin teenager.

"Taylor." Sora greeted, Taylor quirk an eyebrow, staring down at Sora through her glasses.

"Ok I'm here so what's up?" Sora didn't answer; instead she stepped outside closing the door behind her. She look around, and saw that Taylor were the only one out.

"Where's David." Sora asked anxiously.

Taylor pointed her thumb behind her. "He's getting the wheelbarrow you requested."

The slight thump beside them made Sora veer her head, thinking it was the aliens moving inside. However it was only a tall lean boy with shaggy blond hair leaning a large wheelbarrow on the side of the wall. He looks toward her, and quietly stated.

"You're jumpy today." Taylor nodded in agreement, now concern instead of peeve.

"Now that he mentions it, you did sound a bit freaked over the phone." her frown quickly turn into a smirk. "Did you finally manage to succeed in some dark ritual? Or did you just invite us over for a brooding party?" Sora shook her head. Normally she would be a little tick by Taylor's jokes. But right now she had bigger matters to worry about. Taking a deep breath she opens the door, saying.

"You just need to see for yourselves." Her friend's look to each other briefly before entering, Sora closes the door behind them. Taylor looked around the apartment, dragging a finger across the nearest surface. She felt the years of dirt caked on, scrunching her nose.

"I seriously hope that you didn't call us over just to help you clean." She snorts.

Sora nod to the bedroom stating "They're in there, just please try to keep calm when you see them."

"Oh please, like I'm the one to freak over an empty room" Taylor rolled her eyes.

She entered after David a minute later Taylor stumble's back slightly hyperventilating eyes widen in shock, her jaw moving but no sound coming out. Sora watched as her friend struggle for words, she whispered. "Taylor..." Taylor turns her head toward Sora, pointed her finger toward the door and finally was able to find her voice to scream. She didn't finish however, finding Sora's hand stopping the scream short. She looked down into Sora's calm, jade eyes. "They're comatose at the moment, but it won't do us any good if you wake them up." She whispered.

Taylor nodded, slowly Sora removed her hand, allowing her to take several deep breaths Taylor gulp she stated "you got fragging aliens here, what the heck Sora." Taylor began to pace, moving her hand fanatically muttering along the lines. "We should do something, call someone…" Sora just lean against the book shelf, watching her friend goes through her shock.

When Taylor stopped her pacing, and her breathing closer to normal Sora asked. "Are you going to be ok?"

Taylor shook her head and breathes out shakily. "Maybe, I need to take another look to be sure though" She readjusts her glasses before striding back into the bedroom with Sora right behind her. Much to Sora surprise they found David still in the room, kneeling right beside the brown armored being. His eyes wide, with a hand hovering over the being's arm. Sora saw him mouthed "they're real…" he was about to touch it before Sora coughed, he pulled his hand away and stand.

"So where are we taking them." He asks. Taylor Jaw dropped, she look at Sora, and David, whispering "Ok why am I the only one still freaking out about this."

Sora sighed, shaking her head. "I already got it out of my system… mostly."

"What is there to be scared about. " David said plainly.

"We don't know it these guys are friendly for starters. Taylor breathed out. She shake her head in disbelief, walk toward the nearest one, staring hard at it before sighing. "Alright, let's get these guys loaded up before I change my mind."

Sora lifts an eyebrow "So…"

Taylor turns to her, showing a grin. "You actually think that I would turn this chance down? I might as well turn in my geek membership card now."

Sora sighed in relief at the news. She pointed to the bed, where the red armor being lays. "He goes last,"

Taylor snorted, already grabbing underneath, the brown being arm. "That I already figured out, now are you two going to help or not." Sora nodded, grabbing the feet while David helps Taylor. "We lift on three… one, two, three!" they all grunted, lifting the being with struggling limbs. Even though they have to pause to allow Sora to open the door and the trunk, by the time they manage to get him in there Sora's two friends were gasping for breath.

"Man that thing was heavy!" Taylor wheezed, grabbing her knees.

"Actually, I thought he would be heavier." Sora stated, already shaking off the exertion while her friends catches their breath.

"Should have used the wheelbarrow…" David pant, he flinches as Taylor gave him a venomous glare.

"No shit, Sherlock." She pants,

Sora shakes both of their shoulders, "we got four others, let's get moving before the street lights turn on." Both of them groaned, but eventually moved to help. As they worked, Taylor Ramble on with her thoughtless theories. Most were utter nonsense; still neither one of them stopped her. She was filling the silence, and despite Taylor intention, some of them Sora believe could be the case. But they wouldn't know until the alien s wake up so they could ask them. However after getting the final passenger and the wheelbarrow loaded up, Taylor saw a problem. She looked at the cargo; the alien s limbs already scrunch up. There's not enough room for even a rat to fit in, at least not without obscuring the view through the back window.

"Yea… I don't think this is going to work…" she turn to Sora grinned, "unless of course you want to be strap to the roof?"

"There's no need for that…" Sora trailed off, Taylor then glances at David,

"Right, we could strap David to the roof instead." David whimpered in protest, Sora shook her head, and spoke again with a slight growl in her throat, "The plan was to lead the way on my bike Taylor,"

Taylor glances back at the van, blinking as the streetlight buzz on. "Works for me, come on David." Sora nods, turning back toward the apartment.

"Were you really thinking of strapping me to the roof Taylor?" She heard David voiced,

"Oh come on I'll never do that to you…" Taylor protest, Sora sighed, and ran to unlock her bike once again, riding beside the van to the gate to the complex. She looks toward the driver window, and saw the shape of Taylor's head nodding through the tinted window. She nods back, pointing her thumb toward the direction she plans to travel, and began to pedal quickly down it.

Sora kept her pace, leading the van further and further out of town. She sharply veered off the road onto the first of the many abandon trails that she was certain that the van could fit into. Father into the forest they rode, occasionally Sora glace back to make sure that they didn't lose her, and keep going until finally she stopped at a landmark she recognized. Taylor's van's engine turned off, and while Sora was leaning her bike next to a tree, she head Taylor voiced sarcastically, "Ok, driving into the middle of nowhere with five K.O robots in the back, totally normal."

"Creepy…" David chimed. He clicked on the flashlight and shines it on the two girls, catching Sora's shoulders move slightly as she shrugged. "It's the best place I could think off."

"Yea I get that part, now how bout we just ditch the dead weight and scram. I really don't want this to end up like a horror film." She whines,

"Halloween isn't until a few weeks Taylor, relax." She moved to the back, but Taylor refuse to unlock the door.

Taylor cross her arms, keys in hand, "I'm sorry Sora, but I just can't be as numb to the situation as you seem to be."

Sora huffed coldly, "I'm not indifferent to the danger Taylor if that what your suggesting." Taylor glares at Gora pointing to her with her keys.

"And that's what I'm talking about; we are in the most dangerous position short to being in the middle of a battle ground and still you're reacting as if everything is fine. If there's any time for you to decide to drop the brooding robot act is now."

David chose now to step a bit closer, whispering. "Taylor… you were happy to help before."

Taylor turned her finger back to the van, growling "David that was before tall green and scaly went shifting through my head in his sleep. "

David eyebrow furrowed trying to understand what changed. "But, it's still your head… It shouldn't change anything" he continued.

Taylor threw her arms up growling frustrated "It doesn't mean I need a person tour." Sora bit her lip; she heard Taylor's voice beginning to quiver as she whispered "I'm just trying to say that we're biting off more than we could chew…"

Sora walked up to Taylor, and tried her best to quell her friend's fears. However Taylor avoided her hand, she step back, staring straight into her eyes, and pleaded. "Sora… if this goes wrong, promise me that David and I can walk out of it."

Sora let out a chuckle and said grimly, "Taylor, if this goes wrong, I'll try my best to give you two a five minute head start." Taylor's finger slipped pressing the button that unlocks the trunk. She looked at the ground, then at her hand, and sighed "That wasn't exactly the promise I was asking for Sora."

Sora smiled sadly as she got the wheelbarrow out. "It's the only promise I'll be able to keep."

Taylor shook her head, pocketing the keys at last. "Fair enough, but the minute one of their faces start to light up again, I'm running." Sora nods in agreement, while David sighed in relief. He briefly whispered something underneath his breath before he moved to help Taylor load the first being into the wheelbarrow. Sora looked to her friends, nodding towards the woods toward the northwest as Taylor and David attempt to load another.

"Keep the flashlight on me; it's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going." She instructed, before she started moving to the tree line.

For 20 minutes she led them through the forest in silence. She only stopped when she heard Taylor jumping at the slight rustle in the leaves. And every time it happens Taylor's complaints got progressively worse. At last she ask loudly not caring if she would wake up the passengers of the wheelbarrow

"Sora, where lost aren't we?" Taylor picked up her phone, saw that there's no signal and whined before Sora could answer. "Great were lost, in the middle of nowhere with a couple of fragging murderous alien, and with no way to call for help. I knew I should have stayed home."

Sora glance down at the wheelbarrow to make sure that the alien is still asleep before she chuckles in amusement. She nodded her head toward the direction of a large break in the trees. And said, "There is a large clearing with a shack in that direction, I need you to grab the pile of blankets to the left of the door and place them by the fire pit.

Taylor head shot toward Sora's shadowed face, her eyes widen. "You're asking me to go into a random building in the middle of the forest. Have you paid any attention to the movies?"

Sora sighed, and turns to David, "Maybe you will be more willing?" David tilted his head to consider, when he was about to move, Taylor groaned, "Fine, I'll go, if only to get out of the cold." And race to the clearing muttering under her breath. David asked, keeping the light shining ahead of him.

"There was nothing to be scared about right, about the cabin?"

Sora shook her head, keeping her smile small. "No there isn't Taylor is just being paranoid." David nod, and walked through the largest break in the trees, with Sora pushing the wheelbarrow behind.

True to Sora's word, the edge of a small shack could be seen against the tree line. It was on the opposite side of the large clearing, so lacking in trees that one could easily see the stars. Lush grass poking out of the leave covered ground everywhere, everywhere except for the center, where a trench of bare earth was surrounded by stone. Sora pushed the wheel barrow to the trench. when she was about to move toward the shack, she saw David's shadow approaching her, his scrawny arms full of varying sizes of sticks. Sora looked at him questionably as he got to the pit, he shrugs as much as he could and said simply, "it's cold."

Sora looked to David, finally noting that she could see his breath as well as her own, she took the pile from his arms, and set it down, and finding within the pile was a small plastic container with kindling and matches. David squatted down beside her, watching her hands as she quickly got a small fire going. He opens his mouth to ask something, when Taylor pops up behind them, with five worn blankets, journals and water bottles stack high in her arms.

"Do you actually live out here?" she huffed, dropping the pile in between Sora and David.

"I was about to ask that…" David whispered, keeping his eyes toward the fire.

Sora lips twitch as she stands up. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Taylor cross her arms, then looked to the pocket which held her phone. "It would explain the lengthy delay in answering my texts." She reasoned.

Sora smirked, "Not really, I could have just been ignoring you." Taylor rolled her eyes at Sora, as David grabbed the blue journal on top. "Still, it doesn't account for all the stuff in there."

"Speaking of, is there any reason you brought the spare journals out?" Sora asks, watching David flip through the pages before putting back down.

"What? You were playing doctor, doctors have charts don't they."

"I only applied first aid Taylor." Sora retorted.

"It still helps to keep a tab on their injuries though." Taylor pointed out,

Sora sighed side glancing at the wheelbarrow and then toward the sky. "How about we worry about that after we get the other three here."

Taylor nodded in agreement, only half hearing what Sora said. "Yea... let's, wait what?" Her eyes widen as she saw Sora and David beginning to lay out the blankets around the fire. She pointed toward the shack, slowly backing away.

"You know what, I think I saw a bathroom in there, so…" she took off, running faster than either of them has seen.

Sora shook her head "leaving us to do all the heavy lifting as usual." She grunted, helping David the most damaged of the aliens to the first of the laid out blankets.

"Or she wanted to get out of the cold…" David suggested. Sora pause, she look up, watching David shivering, rubbing his arms.

"You could join her." she suggested. David shook his head and stared at Sora, smiling.

"I'll be fine" He stated plainly.

Sora sighed. "Alright if you're sure." she nodded to the last passenger smiling slightly "Come on, maybe we could actually get things done now that Taylor isn't stopping us every five seconds." David eyes brighten and moved to grab the journals while Sora drag the next passenger onto the nearest unoccupied blanket. "David that could wait." She grunted.

David tilts his head, reaching for a pencil in his pocket. "I thought it would be faster if I write it down on the way."

"Sure you can keep up?" she ask, David nods hastily. Sora stared at him, waiting for him to change his mind. When he didn't she sighed, grabbing the wheelbarrow. "Alright, let's start with lizard face; he appeared to be the least damaged."

" … Heart beat continues to be stable at the last check. Body temperature felt to be lower than the others but that too appears to be steadily improving." Sora lists while pushing the wheelbarrow towards the light of the fire. The continuous scribbling beside her stop, replaced with a frustrated whimper. "That's a lot of big words." He sighed, furrowing his brow. "David, you could have stopped at any time." She sighs. David frowns, closing the last of the journals and place it on top of the two backpacks.

"I said I wanted to help… might have misspelled a few words though." Sora smiled, pushing the wheelbarrow once more into the clearing.

"Don't worry too much about it, let's just focus on…" She pauses, hearing the sound of music loudly pulsing from the shack. "Great, Taylor found my laptop." Sora groans. She stops at the body of the red armored alien, placing the first journal next to him. She did the same to the rest, laying the last body onto the last blanket and stretch. "Think we should give them some water?" she asks,

David looked at the closest to them whispering "Their breathing, so they're not truly machines." Sora rub her chin, "True, but we don't know enough of their biology; It could kill them for all we know." Sora closes her eyes trying to weigh out the chances, but the thumping music began to get on her nerves.

"Dam it, I can't think with that racket…" she growled, she turn toward the shack, "Do what you think is best, I need to make sure Taylor didn't destroy my stuff." She said, her voice finally losing some of its usual monotone coolness. She marches toward the shack leaving David alone, picking up the water bottles.

With one fluid motion she open the door, seeing Taylor sitting criss cross on a bed on the right side of the shack, Her head nodding the blasting music, fingers taping along the beat.

"Solar powered generator, personal internet connection and bathroom. Why do you even bother return to that rat nest apartment and just live out here." Taylor asks nearly shouting above the music.

"I still have to bathe." Sora responds. She veers her head around, taking note of the damage in the battery powered lamp's light.

Her stash of food was dig through; its contents scatted across the floor as well as the survival supplies she keeps just in case. Her rattan Bo staff was now on the chest, the brown stash untied. Fortunately the chest itself toward the back seems to be untouched thanks to the pad lock, and her backpack appears to be unhampered with. However, Sora's guitar is no longer on the wall. And she found an opened bag of salt and vinegar chips next to Taylor, spilling crumbs onto the sheets every time she readjusts herself. Sora grumbled, picking up the guitar and return it to its rightful place.

"So what did you learn of my personal life." She sighed. Taylor looked up, hitting a key that stopped the offensive music, she smirked.

"Oh nothing really, well nothing from the laptop anyway. But at least now I know how you manage to wipe the floor with me in Guitar Hero."

"It doesn't take much to do that." Sora muttered under her breath. Taylor didn't hear this; instead she continued to rattle on. "Oh and FYI, your playlist was still accessible from the guest user. "

Sora sat down on the foot of the bed, grabbing the chips. "So?"

"So, Sora one of the playlist has the most depressing songs I ever heard. It's no wonder you're, well this." She gestured to Sora with a free hand indicating the black jeans and light jacket.

Sora rolled her eyes "Taylor that play list was labeled 'sad junk' for a reason. And besides not everyone can handle that… techno crap you seems to enjoy so much."

Taylor huffed, clicking a few keys on the keyboard. "Oh come on, you're criticizing my taste in music? Then what about this?" she hit a key, and a loud guitar rattle the sides of the shack, Sora close her eyes, listen for a few seconds before Taylor quickly switch to another song on the playlist, then another. Sora opens her eyes, her lips twitch slightly.

"And the point you were trying to prove was what exactly?" She asked smugly.

Taylor grumbled stopping the current song "Alright fine, you have a couple of ok songs on here, I still say my playlist is better though."

Sora picked up a chip popping it into her mouth "Let's agree to disagree" she mumbled

"Agreed, Still I guess differences in taste are probably the least of our worries huh." Taylor lean over, grabbing a large helping of chips. "Wonder when they will wake up." She muttered through a mouth full.

"I have no idea, I'm not a doctor remember." Sora responded, Taylor swallowed and grinned "Well I hope it's soon, I want scaly to be awake when I kick him. Nobody sees what's in my head except for me."

"Taylor, first I'm sure that going into your head was punishment enough. And second I don't think provoking a seven foot biomechanical being will be the best thing to do when they first wake up. Especially since we don't know if their friendly or not."

"And who gave you that impression." Taylor snorted. Sora gave her a look of disbelief, Taylor took a few seconds before the realization hit her. She rubs the back of her head "Yea …I say some crazy things when I'm excited or stress remember."

"Right, of course you do." Sora rolled her eyes. Taylor moves closer, pushing Sora's laptop gently out of the way. She continued, shrugging "Anyway how bad could this turn out, right? I mean they probably think us as meat bags, we'll call them hunks of junks and rubber faces…"

"We could end up as bumbling sacks of goo before the day is through." Sora pointed out.

Taylor smiled "See, all positive things."

"You think that is something positive to look forward to. I swear the next thing you'll say is that you find them attractive…" Taylor tilts her head back, and put a finger on her chin as if considering it. Sora jaw dropped when Taylor suddenly grinned, her glasses giving off a sheen that hid her chocolate brown eyes. "Well…" Taylor trailed off, Sora place a hand on her forehead, shaking it slowly.

"It's official; all those hours playing video games have finally fried that perverted brain of yours." She groans.

Taylor laughs, scratching her nose. "You have to admit they're not bad to look at. As far as giant, robotic extraterrestrial goes…"

"They're called Toa." David spoke confidently .Both of them veered there head toward David, carrying two backpacks, and an armful of emptied water bottles. He shut the door gently behind him. Taylor tilted her head, as if confused, While Sora narrowed her eyes. She leaned a bit close uncertain that she heard him correctly while continuing munching on some chips.

"David said what now?" Taylor asked. David looked at his feet, slightly startled. But he looked up a second later. His eyes hold a form of confidence that replace the usually distant gaze. He raises his voice for the first time that either of his friends could remember.

"Toa, from Bionicle… I used to have a couple of the sets." He stated. Sora nearly choked on the chips she was eating. She coughed, her eyes widen as if she seen a ghost. And found it a bit difficult to breathe suddenly. Taylor however shook her head.

"Wait a minute, those toys that Lego make? Did you manage to eat a mushroom while you're out there?" Taylor huffed. David looked in Taylor's eyes, holding firm, challenging. "I'm positive that's what they are." He stated. Sora began to move to the chest toward the back of the shack. Her trembling fingers entering a code for the lock, pulling it off.

Taylor rolled her eyes and snorted "right, just like I'm a unicorn princess and Sora is the queen of sunshine valley." She turns to where Sora was, asking "Sora right David is speaking nonsense." However she was not there, they both looked toward the back. "Sora?" She called. Sora didn't respond, as if she didn't hear her, too focus in digging through the chest's content. Taylor got up, and the two slowly approached her, hearing her mumbling. "I know it's in here." when they reached her, they saw Sora pulled out two figures with trembling hands.

Their plastic limbs were twisted together after being thrown into the trunk. The figure on the right, more hunched, its silver mask have a blue transparent lenses underneath. The left, the mask was made with rubber, taller. Both figures looked to be glued to a paper Mache mask, gold with what they could best describe as a stick figure featured in the center. Both of the figures hold a small paper. The one on the right in its little claw, while on the left was hold in what look like a projectile shooter where the ammo would be held in its stead. Sora lifts the paper held by the left figure. Memories flooded her conscious mind.

_A boy around ten years old with blond hair smiled at her, holding a small book underneath his arm. The bind of the book is already worn, even though it was bought just a few days earlier._

"_Its official, the Toa Mahri is my favorite Toa team." He signed, his grey eyes beaming. _

_She lifts an eyebrow, pausing in tuning her guitar. "Oh, wasn't it a few months ago that you said, 'I hate these guys.' what's with the sudden change?" _

_The boy body shook with laughter, even though he couldn't truly voice it. He again moves his hands energetically "I didn't say that, I just said that these guys defeat the purpose of the saying 'you don't need to be a Toa to be a hero." He then looked to his book sadly, and signed. "But, Toa Matoro just sacrificed himself… for his friends, for the entire universe. I can't really stay mad at the entire group just because of something as silly as that." _

_She smiled, and nodded her head toward his room and said. "Well, I guess you need to make a new shrine then huh John." Her brother's body once again shook. He nod, and mange to sign something once again before he turn his back to her. _

"You use to play with them Sora?" Taylor voice snapped Sora back to reality. she looked down, now staring at the paper worn to the point that the letters are no longer legible.

"No, I'm… just holding on to this for someone." She croaked blinking away the tears forming.

She hand the paper to Taylor, who only took one glance before saying. "Ok that's a really big resemblance." David nod in agreement. Whispering "told you." before handing it back to Sora. She places the paper back with gentle hands. She replaces the lock, and stood up while keeping her gaze onto the chest.

"Mentioning that they are toys here would probably not be a good idea, At least in the beginning." Sora reasoned. She looked to her friends, seeing David nodding in agreement while Taylor crosses her arms nodding toward the door.

"It wouldn't be the first thing that comes out of my mouth, although I doubt it would stop scaly from peeping into our heads and finding out about it himself." However once she finished saying that her face once again twisted into a grin. "You know what, How about we stop talking about this alien business for tonight"

"Why, did you thought about something more interesting?" Sora asked.

Taylor shook her head. "Not really as interesting, but it is something that you should be a bit more concern about my emo friend."

Sora lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Taylor nodded and shifts her gaze to Sora's backpack. Saying merrily "Do you remember that Pre Cal homework due Monday? The one that requires us to do logs and all that junk?"

Sora eyes narrowed, already not liking where Taylor is going. "What about it."

Taylor smirked, "I went over the questions, and you got most of the answers wrong." Sora hand went to her forehead once again, feeling a migraine coming on. Taylor laughs and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you through it. You to David…"


End file.
